


Post-Rehersal

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, Funny, Multi, Music, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Jacob is irritating





	Post-Rehersal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hidden_Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Lion/gifts).



Evie and Henry walked hand in hand to their lockers after practice. Rehearsal had been awful tonight. No one else seemed to know their parts, no one could seem to keep time with each other, and they just ended up staying a whole half hour extra. Honestly, all the two of them wanted was to go home and snuggle with a warm drink, or a strong one at this rate. 

What they were not counting on was Jacob tagging along like he had been given a private invite. 

"God Jacob why are you the worst?" Evie huffed and slammed her locker shut, stuffing her music folders into her bag. "Like, all I wanna do is go and have a nice evening with my hot as fuck boyfriend but no, you and your stupid ass have to come along" she turns her back to him and takes Henry's hand. 

All he can do is squeeze her hand and smile. "Jacob why don't you go and bother Michael, he's not doing anything. You both can go practice some more and leave us alone" there's a sternness in his voice that tells Jacob that this isn't funny. 

"But I don't wanna practice anymore. Honestly how does he keep going after a two and a half hour practice?"

"It's called being motivated Jacob, something you've never experienced" Evie smirks and pokes him in the chest as she speaks. "Now go, you're bothering me". Evie walks ahead and gathers her keys from her purse. "Come on Henry, were going home" 

"Why can't I come?" Jacob whines. He's so bored. 

Henry just pulls him aside "because I want to fuck your sister in peace now go before you ruin this for me"

Jacob just chuckles and tells him to have fun. Hopefully he wears her out for the night. 

"Henry!" Evie pouts at him. "Lets go. I'm not waiting any longer!"


End file.
